A complete monkey brain atlas of the localization of catecholaminergic neurons (cell bodies and nerve terminals) and serotonin-containing cell bodies has been prepared. From a comparative standpoint it is clear that a striking similarity exists in the localization of catecholamine- and serotonin-containing cell bodies between the monkey and the rat.